Temporary barriers for the purpose of public safety or security, such as panels, fences, and the like are used when permanent structures are not needed. There are many uses for such barriers, including without limitation, enclosing areas under construction, restricting the public from industrial or public works sites, providing security during outdoor events or at emergency/disaster relief areas.
Drawbacks of current temporary barriers include the amount of time, labor and material that are required to set them up and take them down which increase costs and delay projects. Due to the fact that strong structures need to be used for safety reasons, these barriers usually include cumbersome components that are difficult to transport and manipulate. Moreover, once these barriers are set up, their components are not convenient for modifying the configuration of the barrier structure such as selectively opening and closing barrier portions or selectively lengthening and shortening the structure.
While cutting back on security is not an option, there is a need for temporary barrier systems that are easier and faster to set up, that use less material, that are more convenient to transport and that are adapted to be modified once erected.